Way Back Into Love
by Free Hero
Summary: Happy Royai Day! It's raining, and Roy is seeking for something Riza's afraid to say.


**Way Back Into Love**

**One-shot/Song-fic**

**A.N//: Hey, did you miss me? That's right. It's the writer of Do You…? And Wedding Day, back with a new (unannounced) Royai, just in time for Royai day. I also have a favorite movie now. Music and Lyrics, which is where the inspiration for this fic came from. Happy Royai Day, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own Music and Lyrics. **

* * *

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

* * *

"Riza…" Roy said. Looking at her turned back. 

"Lieutenant, Sir." Riza said, stiff, straight and formal. Suddenly she was turned around, abruptly.

"Riza. I love you." He declared, pleading. She looked away.

"It won't work. There's agony and pain on my hands…" He cupped her face.

"And what of mine?" He asked. "There's innocent lives stained on my hands as well." Riza pulled away.

"You know the rule. If you're caught saying things like that to a fellow officer… You'll never make your dream." She said, quietly.

They were in the office. It was raining outside, and a mound of paperwork was on Mustang's desk. It was late at night, and no one else was in the building.

"Riza. Do you love me?" Roy asked, desperate. Searching her.

* * *

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind _

* * *

"I can't." She said. She finally looked at him straight in the eye. Roy laughed, bitterly. 

"You can never _can't_ love."

"I can't." She said, again. "I can't _want_ to love you." She said, her voice breaking a bit.

"And why can't you Riza, why can't you!" Roy exploded. "Why can't you _want_ to love me?" And suddenly it was raining on him.

"Because my dream of being with you is not as important as yours!" She yelled, tears flying. He looked at her, taken aback.

"You can change things, Sir. You can change things for the better." She began, her tears still flowing.

_'Useless…'_ Roy thought. He was frozen to the spot.

"And when you do… And when you _do _change things, I'll hope. I'll hope like I am now, that _my_ dream can come true soon afterwards."

* * *

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

* * *

_ "Riza." He said, softly. "Your dream isn't less important than mine. It's the same." 

"No, Roy." Roy started, it was one of the few times that she had called him by name. "Mine is more selfish than yours." They looked at each other, solemnly.

"And this isn't being selfish?" He asked.

"No, this is being safe." She replied. A slash of lightening shone and the rumble of thunder rang through the office.

* * *

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere_

* * *

"No, Riza. This is hiding." Roy said. "This is running away before even trying." He came up to her. She stepped back, hand instinctively going to her holster. 

He froze, still in mid-walk position, reaching out.

"Riza. Do you love me?" He asked again. Another pair of lightening and thunder clashed through the sky.

He searched her eyes. Hoping. Just hoping. He needed to _hear_ it straight out, with her voice, with her looking at him.

* * *

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions _

* * *

"And what would you do, if I did." She stated. 

_'Dense idiot…'_ She thought. _'What else would my dream be… But… Even so…' _

"I'd kiss you." Roy said, truthfully. Riza closed her eyes. Then she relaxed.

"Then I do."

"Do what?" Riza glared at him, her tears receding.

"I love you." He smiled, and went up to her.

* * *

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end _

* * *

"I'm going to kiss you now, you know." He warned her, pulling her into his arms. 

"Oh, hurry up." Riza said, smiling. They started leaning in, hesitantly. Then they met.

And it was… Everything. He could taste the gunpowder; her promise, her devotion, her hesitation. She could taste the fire; the perseverance for his goal, his fear. It was fire, _their fire_, and the sparks were flying. They parted, (regretfully), for air only. There was no more loneliness to be felt between them. Just love.

* * *

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_

* * *

"You still have to do your paperwork, Sir." Riza said, stoically. She pulled out her gun. 

"Riza----" He started to whine.

"Lieutenant" She corrected, cutting him off.

"We just opened a bridge and you want to do _paperwork?_" He asked, wonderingly. She pulled out her gun.

"Sir. I'd like to go home before the rain gets heavier." She pointed it at him menacingly. He went back to his desk, mumbling. There was silence.

"Roy." Her voice was gentle. "Even if things have changed, I still want you to achieve your goal." He was silent. "Even if it _does_ mean we stay here late every night for you to finish your paperwork."

"But Riza----" Roy started.

"There is no negotiation." Riza said. "Sign your paperwork, Sir."

* * *

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

* * *

After a time, Roy broke the stream of silence. 

"Riza?" He asked.

"Yes, Roy?" He was on his last form.

"I think I love you." He smiled. She smiled back.

"I know you do. You've told me several times." She said. He sighed.

"I know, but I want to keep telling you."

"Roy?" She asked.

"Yes, Riza?"

"I think I love you too."

* * *

**A.N//: Aaah… It's been a while since I've written Royai. I think I'm rusty. Well the song was Way Back Into Love from the movie, Music and Lyrics. Happy Royai Day everyone.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly welcome. It's raining (yet again, not that I mind) again, very heavily, so flames are useless. Sorry.**


End file.
